The Tutor
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: Naruto isn't doing too well in his classes and his teacher sings up for a tutor for the blonde. He doesn't expect that his tutor would be a handsome raven haired man.He didn't expect to fall for him.But is the love mutual? this is yaoi. raiting will go up
1. The Tutor

Naruto isn't doing too well in his classes and his teacher sings up for a tutor for the blonde. He doesn't expect that his tutor would be a handsome raven haired man. He didn't expect to fall for him either. But is the love mutual?

"God I flippin hate this class it's so stupid, like were never going to use this In the future anyway it's fucking dumb." "Shut up Naruto your just mad because you don't get it." Sakura said. "Your tests are being handed back today people, if you have any questions ask me now." The teacher bellowed. Everybody went silent as the teacher handed the tests back. "Yes! I got 100 percent." screamed Ino. "Well so did I!" Glared Sakura. I swear you could see the lightening bolts connecting their glares they always fight it gets annoying.

The teacher handed me my test and leaned in "Naruto you have been failing everything that I hand to you." I glare as I peered down at the big fat 'F' on my test. "You have you take this seriously you are in grade eleven and doing work like kindergarten." "Uskattchn." I mumbled "pardon me I didn't quite catch that repeat it." "I said that you suck at teaching." I scowled. "Well if I suck that much then I'll be talking to your brother about a tutor." The teacher snapped and walked away. I rolled my eyes and closed my books grabbing them and storming out of class smacking into someone. I glared up to a tall raven haired boy wearing glasses, who seemed to be glaring right back. "Watch where you are going!" I slammed my books on the floor to hoist myself up.

He just glared at me like I was worthless. Seeing those onyx eyes through the glasses made me shiver. "I'd say you should watch it kid. Your the one who smacked I to me remember? He smirked cockily. "Pfh screw you." I couldn't think of anything else those deep midnight eyes throwing me off guard. He smiled as he leaned down. Lifting me by my tie. "With pleasure." He said in a dark seductive voice. Leaving me breathless. Snapping back to reality as he threw me to the floor and walking through the classroom door that I had just left." I got up shook it off and proceeded to my locker.

'My brothers going to kill me. I'm going to walk right through the front door and he will be waiting for me. The teacher has probably already called him.' I thought to myself as I gathered all my books. Storming out of the school trying to think up a plan. Maybe ill sneak through my window. No no no that would be too obvious. Ill sneak through his window and ninja my way through the house…or just take the wrath of him. I might as well. Its now or never. I reached the front door slowly lifting my shaking hand to the doorknob. The cold metal making me shiver as I turned the knob slowly opening the door.

Looking around to see where he was. "Dei i'm home." I winced as he answered. "Your teacher called. She told me about your behavior in class and how your failing." He sounded hoarse. "I-I can-. " "So I said yes to the tutor. He will be here tonight." He turned around and headed upstairs. 'Say it' I thought before I could stop myself it slipped out. "Your not my fucking mother or father! You have no right to tell me what to do! Or no right to run my-"I was cut off by a warm hand smacking against my skin throwing me to the ground. I didn't expect him to hit me so hard. "I'm not your real brother either but if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be alive. Your mother and father are dead okay! Nobody can change that so if you find a better way out go for it. But until then you will be living by my rules. Got it!" he was furious I peered up to see him fuming. "I'm sick of your shit Naruto! Enough with this teenage angst crap. What the hell are you pms'ing twenty four seven. God gro-"I got up and knocked him one right across the face.

He looked astonished at what I had just done. I was astonished that I did it. "I-i-im sorry I was- um-"he looked up at me. His eyes empty. Dark. A chill ran up my spine as he walked towards me. At that moment Sasori walked through the door pushed me out of the way and tackled Deidara planting a kiss right firm on his lips. Right in front of me. Deidara looked surprised but then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the redhead. I blushed at the scene in front of me. Sasori looked up at me and smiled sexily. "What Naruto? Want to join?" he said in a deep voice. Deidara growled. Sasori laughed. "Just kidding." I walked away wanting a relationship like that. Where i'm so mad but the boy i'm with can easily calm me down. By a hug or a kiss. Kiss wanted more. I laughed at the thought.

(Later that night)

"Naruto your tutor is here." I could hear the cheer in Dei's voice. He finds it funny that I am stupid. Either that or he's too occupied by Sasori. I strode down the stairs in my boxers. Who am I trying to impress? Plopped down on my couch and looked at the tutor. My eyes widened as I took in the boy in front of me. "You've got to be fucking me." He pushed his glasses up with two fingers and sighed. "I'm not to happy about it either. But ill have to live with it. I'm kinda happy I got the stupid kid. The longer i'm here the more money I …g….e….t." he seemed distracted by something. I looked in his eyes and followed his gaze. I cant 'believe it!' (Ha-ha). He was drooling over my brother. Who just happened to be soaking wet soapy and in a towel. "Go finish your shower Dei. I snarled not liking how my tutor's eyes were all over my brother. Deidara looked over and smiled walking over. "Hello i'm Deidara, Naruto's brother. You must be his tutor. Nice to meet you…?" "Sasuke" my tutor extended his hand gesturing a handshake. Deidara gladly accepted it. I think it clearly went on too long. I mean their hands only needed to shake once not for five minutes.

"Well I should probably get back to my shower. Great first impression eh? Meeting with me in a towel." My brother smiled with a bit of embarrassment behind it. "Don't for get to mention wet and soapy." Sasuke added. Completely unreasonable for him to say. But my brother seemed to blush more. I don't think it was embarrassment either.

" so Dei," I cut off the 'sexy silence' "where is Sasori?" I smirked. Having won the one way fight." Oh he's in the- I mean he's up stairs…. Sleeping ..." he replied cautiously. I cant believe that my brother just tried to save himself. "I thought he was in the shower with you." I snarled. Not knowing why I was getting so mad over this. "Why would he be in the shower with me? Isn't that a bit weird?" he glared. He's trying to get a hit on with my tutor! "Go away me and... Sasuke was it? Are supposed to be... um learning stuff." I said stupidly, getting mad at the fact that my brother was hitting on my Sasuke. I mean my tutor when his boyfriend is in the shower waiting for him. Sasuke shook his head a bit. "Y-yeah I should be getting. What were we doing?" he looked at me flustered. "Well Deidara was leaving to get his ass upstairs so we could go on with out session." "Oh yeah sorry i've got to help him now." Sasuke stumbled back onto the couch. "Alright. Ill uh see you later." My brother smiled as he walked upstairs. I growled. "Do you like him or something?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up. "Pfh. yes he's the hottest thing i've ever seen." The night went by pretty fast seeming how I was the tutor on the subject of my brother. Damn Sasuke kept asking questions about Deidara. Deidara this Deidara that, I answered them all. Even the 'does he have a boyfriend' question. And I said no he doesn't. Why? I don't know. There is just … well no point in me trying against my brother.


	2. Nightmare

"Naruto run!" I got up and booked it away from the men as they grabbed my father. Not believing that this was happening. Being seven you don't know what to do in a position like this I ran as fast as I could not looking back. I stumbled on something, making me trip and fall scraping my arms and knees I turned around to see what I have fallen over just to see a body, not moving I crawled up to the limp corpse wincing as a bright fire lit the village. Shining a bright light. Enough for me to see who the body belonged to. Wide empty eyes staring right at me. "M-m-MOM!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face. Making it hard to see I threw myself over my mother's body shaking her. "Wake up mom! M-mom wake –u-up p-p-please!" A hand covered my mouth as I was pulled into the bushes. I was paralyzed what did these people want. My father bolted passed the bush. I reached out for him and wined. The unknown persons hand reached out and snatched my hand back. Two men ran after my father it went completely silent as I heard a loud crack and that was the end of the screaming.

"DAD!" I shot up from my bed sweating with tears rushing down my face. I curled up in my bed as my brother bolted into my room and wrapped his arms around me. I reached around and grabbed the back of his shirt. Shoving my face into his chest bawling. He just held me and ran his fingers through my hair letting me cry. "t-that day just k-keeps replaying in my –d-d-d-dreams." I stuttered as he raised his hand and wiped tears from my face. "Its okay Naruto i'm here. I've got you." He laid me down and I curled up into his arms. As he ran his hands through my hair helping me doze off.

I woke up to the bright light glairing into my eyes. Squinting at the brightness I threw a pillow over my head and groaned. I have 'fall asleep crying' I always wake up feeling like I have a hangover.

"Naruto? Are you awake Hun?" I looked over to see bright pink hair. "Sakura eff sakes your hair is too bright." I snarled. She smiled. "Good to know your in a better mood." She sat down on the edge of my bed and patted my head." "I brought the last days 'spring break' homework. And I heard that you have a tutor?" she questioned. "Lame." I replied. "The homework or the tutor?" "Both!" I yelled. "Sorry to hear, well I have a date to go on. Ill talk to you later?" "Another date Sakura. Is it a new guy every week?" she giggled as she got up and walked out. I sat up wondering why she didn't answer me. 'Oh well' I thought to myself.

This is going to be a very long day. I have my stupid hot tutor coming over in a while and I need to take a shower. Wow great plans. I have a life. I laughed at that thought as I grabbed a towel and closed the bathroom door.

Blasting music throughout the house. Singing to 'nitro by uverworld' screaming at the top of my lungs. Anything to get my mind off of the stupid memory. Dream. Whatever it is. Walking around in a towel. It's a thing my bro would do. And I see why its not like there is anybody to s- "h-hey Sasuke." I turned the volume down a bit embarrassed. "Uverworld?" he questioned. I nodded. He smiled. "Guess it runs in the family." "What do you mean?" I asked "oh ha-ha I didn't mean to say that out loud. Forget that please." I rolled my eyes making my way upstairs to change.

I sat down in my bed. Not quite ready to go downstairs yet. I've never really liked being around people when I have the dream. 'Come on Naruto get your ass u and go down there get the tutoring over with and then he will go home. Then you can lay in your bed and cry' man i'm such a baby. And to think that the music was helping. Then that asshole had to come.

I sat up and strolled down the stairs sitting on my couch next to Sasuke. "Okay what are we doing today?" I mumbled. "You look out of it. Are you up for this today?" "Not really" I admitted. He grabbed my arm his hand cold as it touched my bare skin it sent shocks through my body. "What's going on? You can tell me." He insisted. "Just really tired. I'm fine." I assured him. "I can come back another day if you like?" "No don't worry. Ill just make some coffee it will wake me up." I stated. "I'll make you some too." "No its okay that will be too much of a bother." "I'm doing it anyway. Just stay in here." I insisted.

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen breathing steadily. Don't you hate it when you are in a 'almost crying' state and when someone asks you 'are you okay' and you end up crying your eyes out. Yeah I just escaped that. Thank you coffee. I turned and started putting the water into the coffee machine. Steadily breathing. I stopped what I was doing as I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around my waist. And a chin on the top of my head. "So when you going to tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke questioned. I snapped and threw the glass I was holding at him "fuck off get the hell out of my house!" I don't know what came over me. But Sasuke didn't move a muscle. He just grabbed on to me and held me. Right in the middle of my kitchen. Was our first hug.

* * *

ehe i thought id make a cute thing out of it ^.^ thank you for reading 3 hope you liked it. review please keeps me motivated . love yah-alec-lilium


	3. Competition

"Bye Sasuke. Sorry for all the trouble today." I yelled as he smiled and waved while walking down the street I closed the door skidding down and sighing. "I'm so sick of this.' I whispered to myself. I grunted and hoisted myself off the floor and made my way upstairs I walked into my room and slid into some pajamas. Sliding into my bed nuzzling into my pillow and falling fast asleep

The dream played over again in my head. But more was added to it. My father was shot and the person grabbed onto me tighter. As I tried to scream. But he covered my mouth and plugged my nose which made me relax. Knowing the fact that if I hadn't of relaxed, he would have still been covering my nose and mouth. I curled up into the shadows arms and started crying as quietly as I could. I could hear a faint whisper coming from the shadows mouth. "Its okay, i'm here, i've got you." It said reassuringly.

"Naruto. Please wake up. Sakura is downstairs and she is annoying the hell out of me." Deidara said in an angered tone. I slowly fluttered my eyes open to see my brothers' eyes staring right into mine. "Dei." I said softly. Still in a sleepy state and unable to speak properly. "Yeah?" he looked at me with worried eyes catching onto the fact that I was upset.

"What were the words that you told me last night? Before I fell asleep you said something. What was it.?" I asked. "Naruto I wouldn't remember… something like... Its okay i'm here. And then you fell asleep… yeah I think it was that. Why?" he sat there wondering and still trying to grasp on to exactly what he said. "Its okay i'm here i've got you?" I wondered. Deidara looked up. "Yeah that's it!" he blurted out happily.

"Why Naru?" the long haired man questioned. I just shrugged and stood up. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it. Now to take care of the annoyance downstairs." I laughed as I made my way towards the stairs.

Naru! There you are! I was tired of annoying your brother but then he finally gave in and woke you up." She said in a voice that said 'i've accomplished something in my life.' It's just like Sakura to be proud of the stupid things.

"So who is your tutor? Is it a guy? Is he hot? Is he available?" she kept going on with the questions which annoyed me.

"Okay, okay calm your shit and I'll tell you." She sat there like an eager puppy ready for the bone that was going to be handed to it. The thought made me laugh a bit. Sakura. Bone… unlikely. Ha-ha she can't hold up on a date without climbing out the bathroom window. And I would know. Because I had to be the 'pick up' for her. I'm too nice. Always at her beck and call.

"My tutor is Sasuke... I didn't catch his last name... yes clearly he is a guy. He is fucking-" "gorgeous!" Deidara interrupted me making me a tad bit angry. Not the fact that he interrupted me but the face that he has a boyfriend and is hanging allover Sasuke. "Yeah. He's gorgeous. I don't know if he is available though." I grumbled the last sentences after the interruption. Sakura's face dropped. "Well I guess we will just have to find out eh?" she laughed. "He comes by every night ne? So why don't I stay the night." She invited herself over. Yeah I felt a little uneasy. First of all I have my brother to keep away from Sasuke. Which was hard enough. But now I have Sakura.

"Oh! Oh I have an idea! We should go shopping. And tomorrow you can cancel on Sasuke. Because you are coming with me to watch Ino fall on her face at her dance recital." She said giddily. "I can't cancel on him sorry Hun. But he has to cancel on me. It's not my choice." I informed her. She put a pouty face on and started to sob. "That doesn't work on me and you know it Sakura. So don't bother. I will make up for this. I'm sorry. But you can at least stay the night." I sighed. I hated it when she acted all cute. It was stupid directing it at me. Seeming how I was gay.

"Okay well let's at least go shopping and put me in something sexy to wear for tonight." She said eagerly as she got up and dragged me behind her.


	4. shopping

"Sakura I really don't want to do this!" I whined. As much as I hate shopping. It can be even more irritating with Sakura. "Come on Naruto. I wont take long I promise." 'You said that for the last four stores we went to. "Come on! This is the last one I promise." She begged while pulling me into the lingerie shop.

I jumped at the feeling of my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Everybody in the store looked at me like I was on drugs. They all glared when my phone started to ring. I totally forgot I had it on loud.

"''yume wa miru MON janaku so kanaeru MON desho?  
dakara kanawanai yume nara yume to wa iwanai!  
sore demo hito ga "yume wa yume" da to iu nara  
mazu wa orera ga senjin kitte warai tobashite yaru! tobashite yaru!

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 hurry up!''"

I finally managed to yank my phone out of my pocket along with a few glares from the customers and a giggle from Sakura. "hello." I spoke softly making sure not to bug the temperamental customers. You best hurry your ass home bro Sasuke is going to be here in fifteen." Deidara bluntly said and hung up.

"Sakura! Hurry up Sasuke is going to be at my house in fifteen minutes." I groaned. "A late entrance is a great entrance." She chuckled and walked out holding a big pile of cloths. "Oh Sakura please don't embarrass me, I beg of you. No skimpy things. It's not like he is going to see your underwear anyway." I complained trying to rush her out of the store. She slowly raised her finger to her lips and kissed the tip and winked at me. "You never know Naru." Was all she said before walking to the till to buy the things she tried on.

"Dei, were home!" I bellowed. It echoed through the house and I got no reply. I rushed into the living room to see Sasuke sitting quietly on the couch reading his glasses perched up to the bridge of his nose and his hair spiked up the usual way. "Sasuke i'm so sorry i'm late. Sakura came over and….." "Don't worry about it. And your brother is in the shower. He let me in and went upstairs." He informed me. I nodded my head and sat at his side. "Watcha reading?" I asked stupidly.

"nothing." He spoke lamely and slammed the book shut covering it with his work papers. "Let's start with the tutor-" "Naru Chan come help me!" I winced at Sakura's whiney voice. 'What was she trying to pull' I grumbled pushing myself up from the couch with a groan. Before I could make it into the room Sakura was in she came running in, in a corset and short shorts. My jaw dropped in astonishment. "Wow you will go far Sakura." I spoke quiet enough for just her to hear.

"Do me!" she shouted. I fell back on the floor "sa-sa-Sakura-chan choose your words properly!" I commanded. Her whole face flushed when she had noticed what she said. "Oh.. He he my bad." She covered her mouth and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and zipped up the back of the corset. I looked over to Sasuke who was staring at Sakura. I didn't quite see what type of stare it was but I didn't want it to be the 'I want you' one. It's not fair that girls have such cloths. I mean to make them even sexier. Because a guy in a corset would just be wrong. " Okay Sakura its all zipped up now go upstairs!" I insisted while pushing the girl out of the room.

"S-sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean for-." "Who cares just sit down and we will start." I winced at the tone in his voice. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I knew that it would be out of line. The thought then hit me. What if he was mad at yesterday. "Uh actually Sasuke I wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was really uncalled for. Me doing that and all. I didn't mean to and I wanted to thank you for caring."

"Okay. Now we need to start. I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Okay Naruto it's late I should get going. Oh and I wont be here tomorrow. I have to do . Family things." He stated. I nodded not bothering to ask what. It was none of my business anyway. I closed the door thankful that Sakura didn't come downstairs all night.

"Sakura! It seems that I can come with you to watch Ino fall on her face." I said in a lame tome. She ran down her face brighter than the sun. "Woo hoo! Oh my gosh I can't wait…. So did Sasuke ask about me." I stopped to think. I would feel bad to tell her that he didn't so I lied. "Yeah. But I made it… secret. And said that you were my best friend. Keep this up and he will keep asking and he will want you more?" I didn't mean to make it sound like a question but that's the way it came out. But Sakura is too dense to notice. She is too occupied by the fac—no lie that Sasuke asked about her.

"Let's go to bed." I said and laughed. She caught on to the –married couple- way that sounded. We made our way up the stairs and lay in my bed for a while. Just talking about stupid things. Then before we knew it we were sound asleep


	5. theatre

"Bro were going now! I won't be home tonight. I'm staying over at Sakura's tonight." He replied with an okay and I closed my bedroom door behind me making my brother believe that I had left. There was a drop of something on the floor followed by a "finally! A friggen night by myself." Me and Sakura laughed quietly and walked out the front door making out way to the theatre.

Naruto come on lets take out seats." Sakura screamed from across the room. I followed lazily to where she was and clunked myself down in the seat that was signed. '# 23'. Sakura sat in the chair next to me with an ecstatic look printed on her face. I however was bored out of my mind. The truth is. Sakura and Ino didn't hate each-other. They are actually best friends. But don't like to show it in front of other people. They act like sisters. Hate each-other around other people. But actually get along when no one is there.

The lights dimmed and I squinted trying to adjust to the new lighting. Everybody started clapping as the curtains pulled up revealing the dancers. I only recognized a few of them. Ten-ten Ino and Hinata. Then they joined with many other people that I did not know. I looked over to Sakura who was practically on the edge of her seat waiting for her to fall. I had to admit the dance wasn't graceful at all. Hinata was falling all over the place but making it look like it was meant to be like that

Ten-ten was the only one who was graceful and had passion while dancing. Ino on the other hand... she was giving snotty looks towards Sakura every chance she could. No falling so far. Sakura sighed when the intermission came. Clearly upset of the fact that Ino hadn't fallen yet. "Naru lets go backstage and 'wish her luck'" she said as she stood up. "Why don't we go back there and tell her someone important to her is in the audience. So she will feel pressured to do well and then she will screw up!" I grinned. Her face shone brighter than the sun as she pulled me by my wrist and led me through the crowd towards the backstage door.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could. Ino walked out from around the corner and Sakura put on a remarkable fake smile. "Heyyy you were doing so great Hun!" she complimented. "thanks." Ino replied. Putting on the same fake smile as Sakura. "Oh my god you would never guess who is here." Sakura made herself sound boy crazy while she grabbed onto Ino's wrist and jumped up and down squealing. Okay maybe I exaggerated a bit.

"Who?" the blonde questioned. Looking as lively as she could. It was noticeable to me that she was already under a lot of pressure and I could see why. I looked up to see a nasty looking old woman with gunky makeup covering her face…. If she even had one behind all of it. It's like you could swipe your finger across her face and finger-paint. She was nagging to Hinata basically making her cry. "Ino." I spoke softly before Sakura could tell her about this person that was here. "You looked amazing up there." I smiled. "Whatever Naruto. Anything coming from you is an insult." She glared. My eyes widened at the nastiness in her voice. 'Little bitch! Oh that's it.' I thought to myself.

"Your dad is here Ino. You better not screw up." Sakura spoke in a cocky tone. Ino didn't look phased by Sakura's comment. She knew that her dad would love anything she did. "Oh Ino." I spoke in an annoyed tone. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. Wondering what I was going to say. I looked at her and smirked half-heartedly. "Sai is here." I said calmly as I pulled Sakura away from Ino and made my way to the door. Ino was frozen in her spot jaw dropped and eyes widened. I laughed and closed the door. Might as well have a little fun while i'm here eh?

"Woa Naruto! I didn't think that you knew that Ino liked Sai." She piped out. I laughed. "I'm not like usual guys Hun. I can sense this." I laughed at Sakura's forgetfulness. We walked back into the theatre only to be greeted by people sitting in out seats. "Um excuse me. But I those are our seats sir." Sakura informed. She had this little sweet voice that …well it didn't even sound fake. It was sweet and kind and confusing. It didn't sound like Sakura at all. I looked at the person whom she was talking to. The most stunning boy... no man that i've seen in a long time. Besides Sasuke.

His hair was sleeked back into a low loose ponytail and his eyes were red with black designs in them. "sorry." A husky voice spoke from behind me. I whipped around to see a burly man holding drinks with the same red eyes as the other one sitting in the chair. "We must have been mistaken. I am terribly sorry." The burly man spoke. His husky voice was rather soothing. The boy in the chair stood up and went to the seats in front of ours. I rolled my eyes at their hotness and sat down laughing. Sakura was practically drooling over them.

The same thing as before everybody started clapping and the curtains rose to show only Ino. Must be her solo. She started dancing slowly at first. But then got into it. But not long after she stumbled and fell only to get up and keep dancing. There were a few chuckles from the audience but most from me and Sakura snickering really loudly. The play ended and me and Sakura walked by the backstage entrance to see Ino holding flowers brought by her father and she was crying. Sakura and I believed that it was tears of sorrow. We laughed and walked out of the theatre.

"Sakura I have to go to my house to get some cloths." I laughed while scratching my head. I forgot to get a change of cloths. Sakura glared at me and kept walking. We walked up the steps of my house to grab the doorknob. "What if he is in there with Sasori?" Sakura said worriedly. I held my breath and opened my door quietly to hear nothing but silence. I exhaled while walking up the stairs as quietly as I could. I made it to my room and froze hearing something from my brothers' room. Sakura covered her mouth I could see her eyes go wide in the dark.

"Mm—ah! Deidara!" me and Sakura ran into my room and packed my cloths as quietly as we could. Wishing we could be loud just to block the noises that came from the other room. "Aaah—ngh-mph." we finally got all my cloths together and walked out of my room. Faces flushed as we proceeded towards the staircase.

"Aah! Sasuke!" I froze in place dropping my bag full of cloths. It felt like my heart dropped to my ass. Sakura reached out for my hand but I pulled it back and stomped my way to my brothers' room. I opened the door to see Sasuke and my brother panting. Sasuke moaning my brothers name. "Family things!" I screamed causing both of them to stop and whip their heads towards me eyes filled with fear.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" my brother tried to change the subject. It wouldn't work seeming on how it was right in front of me. "I didn't know that I wasn't welcome in my own house." I growled. "What the fuck is this." My voice toned down a little as tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Naruto I-" I didn't know what to do. I reached for the closest thing to me and threw it. "You worthless prick! Oh yeah 'I have family things to do' yeah with my family! What part of 'my brother has a boyfriend don't you get.' and to think… to think that I actually liked you!" everything poured out as they lay there speechless. "You're a worthless piece of shit Sasuke! You too Deidara… your fucking perfect for each other!" I announced as I slammed the door. Running out of my house only to have Sakura run after me and pull me back into a hug. We stayed there and she let me cry. Right in front of my house. For all I knew. They kept going at it. Because nobody ran out.


End file.
